The common known worktable so far is single function and generally consists of folding support frame and board. For example, the China patent No. ZL200920211739.1 folding worktable including desktop, central support frame, feet stands, universal wheels. The characteristics are: The desktop is composed by left and right desk panels and are hinged jointed. Under the panel joint there is central support frame. The frame joints to feet stands by connecting pin. The feet stands' upper ends are installed to the bottom of left and right desk panels. The feet stands are designed with foldable device. The feed stands lower ends are installed with universal wheels and braking pedals. The feet stands are jointed by baffle board using connecting pins. The new design, compared to existed technology, is simple and compact structure, great support, extremely solid and takes up little room after folded. The whole worktable is light and stable, easy to carry, move and adjust. Besides, this new design is small investment, low cost and worth application promotion.
For another example China patent No. ZL201220580200.5 folding worktable, it goods publish a kind of tool disposition tool including platform and at least four support legs under it. The support legs are made by at two support bars which can mutually retracted. The platform and support legs can mutually rotate and connect through joints. The joint has locking device. The folding worktable's function is that it can compactly fold with lock device to keep it at lock status when it isn't used. And can open easily to a stable supporting status with freely adjustable height. It is also simple structure and low cost.